Promise
by Unspoken Emotions
Summary: Sasuke's back and claims Orochimaru is dead, but when Tsunade says otherwise she puts Team 7 to assinate Kabuto. Sakura is cursed and might die, will Orochimaru use her as his next body? or will Sasuke and Naruto save her before it's too late?[SasSak] R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cursed"

The sunlight that beamed through the window of the apartment woke the 17 year old pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura blinked and yawned. She looked at the clock beside her, knowing she had been late once again. "Ahhhh! Not again!" she yelled. She hurriedly got dress and was out the door.

Sasuke and Naruto waited at the bridge, staring coldly at each other. _"Damn, how can Sasuke just come back all of a sudden and not have anything planned?"_ Naruto thought. _"He's up to something I know it! Or maybe he's not."_ Naruto sighed. _"Well I guess I should trust him. He wouldn't lie about Orochimaru's death."_

Kakashi then appeared. "Yo," he waved at the two of them. "Whoa! Kakashi-sensei you're early? Naruto spoke confused. "Yeah, what's up with that?," Sasuke asked looking at him. "Hey and where's Sakura-chan?," Naruto interrupted, she's been getting here late for the pass few days!" "I've noticed that too Naruto, something is obviously wrong."

Sakura rushed to the bridge. _"Damn,"_ she thought, _"this is the fourth time I'm late! What's wrong with me?"_ She stopped as she arrived at the bridge. "Good morning everyone," she smiled weakly.

"Ah, good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Hn"

"Sakura you're late again" Kakashi spoke.

Sakura looked down. "I know, sorry Kakashi-sensei."

He sighed. "Well since you're late AGAIN you won't be training today, you'll sit out"

"Bu-," she was about to protest, then sat down. There was no use in arguing with her sensei.

She watched Naruto and Sasuke Spar, and then stared at the ground. "Man, what in the world is wrong with me? Being late for training? Not eating. She sighed. "I guess I still can't believe-

Kakashi then appeared next to her. "Sakura is everything alright?" he asked interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, of course I'm ok." Kakashi studied her face hard and knew something was bothering her, but decided to drop the subject. "Well if you need anything you know your sensei is here for you," he patted her head and smiled. "Thank you." she said and looked back at Naruto and Sasuke who stopped fighting and were now arguing.

"Damnit what the hell was that!?," Naruto yelled

"Hn does it matter baka? I won. Why can't you face the fact I'm stronger than you?" Sasuke smirked he loved teasing Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme!!!!!"

"Ok ok training is over for today. I'll see you all tomorrow," and with that Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura was gazing at the perfectly purple pink sky and then stood up. Naruto walked up to her, "hey Sakura-chan want to go and get some ramen with me? "He asked cheerfully. Sakura smiled faintly "Um, maybe some other time Naruto…I'm not feeling too well..." Naruto frowned, "Aww!!! Well can I at least walk you home?" "No it's ok, but thanks." She walked off.

Naruto watched her "Sasuke-teme…I'm worried about her"

"She's probably just tired Naruto. Stop worrying, she's fine." Sasuke said

"Maybe..but she's been like this for a long while now…it's not like her."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Aw, come on Sasuke. Aren't you at least a bit concerned her?" Naruto asked.

"Hn whatever" Sasuke started walking home.

Naruto sighed and began walking to the Ramen shop.

Sasuke thought for a moment about Naruto had said. _"Aren't you at least a bit concerned for her?" _Was he? Sasuke knew something was wrong with Sakura; he just didn't let it get to him. He had more important things to think about, like his revenge and killing Itachi. He had no time for worrying. Still something in him was telling him to check on her. So he decided to follow her home, just in case.

Sakura walked slowly, admiring the night lights surrounding her. For some reason she felt so tired and drained. "Why am I so exhausted? I didn't' do any training today."

Sasuke up in a tree, stared down at her. _"Her charka is faint,"_ he thought, _"why?"_ he asked himself. Sakura kept walking and Sasuke quickly followed.

Sakura then stopped and looked around. "Someone's here…" She placed her hand gently on her bag of shuriken.

Sakura noticed this and looked around as well "I better check the place out," he thought. He looked back at Sakura, "Sakura be safe," he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura sighed "No one's here.. I think I'm really losing it…" Sakura ran the rest of the way home. She still couldn't help but feel someone was following her.

She arrived home and collapsed on the bed. Suddenly she began to feel a great pain in her neck. She winced with every pulse and held her neck. "Please no…not again!" she screamed in pain. Marks began to appear on her body and face. "No please!" she thought. Sakura laid there struggling to fight the aching in her neck.

"Hmm…so I see she needs a bit of work?" came a voice.

"Indeed, she does. Just when I thought tonight was the night. Fine we'll wait till the time is right." Said a dark deep voice….

He smirked. "Just wait for me Sakura…just wait…"

To be continued…..

NOTE hey guys hope you liked my first chapter . I know its a bit boring and confusing, but once you read the rest of the chapters you'll get it!

Tell me what you all think

Thanks again!

B r i t t


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Confidence"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore! Her face was stained from tears and her body ached badly. "What's going on? It only activates if..." She breathed her last breath and then went unconscious.

Sasuke kept searching around the village and found no sign of anything. "Hmm..well I guess I'll just head home."

The next morning, Sakura finally made it on time Even though she still didn't feel well. Everyone noticed. She was the first to spar with Kakashi.

They stood on the training route and got into their fighting stances. Sasuke and Naruto watched.

"Yay! I finally get to see Sakura-chan in combat! I bet she's improved," Naruto said anxiously. "Hn, we'll see" Sasuke replied as he watched Sakura warm up.

"_This is it_," thought Sakura, _I have to prove to everyone that I'm not the weak Kunoichi they think I am!"_

"Alright Sakura, show me what you've got, "Kakashi said while motioning her to come at him. "Ok sensei but you're going to regret it!" she shot back.

Sakura quickly charged at him throwing numerous punches and kicks, left and right. Kakashi was amazed by her confidence and strength. _"Man, Tsunade-sama really did do a number on you huh? Then again you've always been a good fighter when it comes to genjutsu,"_ he thought while trying to dodge her attacks. "_Wow, he really is good_," Sakura thought, No _matter! I have try."_ Finally she managed to kick him in the stomach and pushed herself further from him. Kakashi flew right into a tree, but quickly got up and headed towards her. Sakura smirked, "Wrong move Sensei!" She gathered up a great amount of charka in her fist and smashed it into the ground causing a earthquake around the arena.

Saskue and Naruto watched in astonishment. "Whoa!!! Sakura-chan is so awesome! GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. This was Sakura? The weak crazy fan girl ninja who's had a crush on him? And who he called annoying? "_Heh, to think I called her weak. She's really improved." _He smiled_, "Well, Sakura you've certainly proved me wrong."_

Kakashi lost his balance and Sakura ran towards him and punched him in the face only to find a replacement. "Damnit Kakashi! Where are you?" She looked around, but still saw no trace of him.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind her and being doing hand signs. Two Kakashi shadow clones grabbed Sakura by the arms, which gave him a direct hit. He punched her in the somach, making her spit out a bit of blood; Sakura got out of the clone's grasp and started fighting them. "I've got to beat him!" Sakura turned to face Kakashi who was already heading towards her. They began hand to hand combat once more. Sakura tried dodging as much as she could. She blinked twice. "My eyes...I'm losing focus" She was seeing in two's. She stopped to regain focus, Kakashi saw this as a chance and quickly appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck. The match was over and Kakashi had won.

Sakura was breathing heavily. Kakashi released her. "Good fighting today Sakura very nice job" Kakashi complimented. She smiled, "thanks sensei, you weren't so bad yourself, for being so old I mean" she chuckled. Kakashi frowned, "Aw come on! I'm not that old am I? She laughed.

Naruto ran up to her, "Sakura-chan that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked. "Oh, just training with Tsunade," she looked at him, "was I really that good? She asked. "Even better! You're so awesome Sakura-chan! Sasuke then walked up to her "Very impressive Sakura." Sakura blushed slightly, "Um…thanks Sasuke-kun," _"Wow, that's a first," she thought, Sasuke-kun complimenting me? I must be dreaming!?"_

"Oh before I forget, you guys have a new mission," Kakashi spoke. "Really??!!!! Hell Yeah! We haven't had one in a while!" Naruto said.

"What's the mission Sensei?" Sakura Asked curiously.

"It's a S-Rank Mission and it's tough" Kakashi said seriously.

"What do we have to do?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi paused for a moment…"To assinate Kabuto."

To be continued…

WHY DO THEY HAVE TO ASSINATE KABUTO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

COMING SOON! "Chapter 3" New Mission"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"New Mission"

"WHAT???!!!!!" they all shouted.

"Kabuto? Why him? Naruto asked while scratching his head.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, but it's your mission and it's in two days. So get some rest guys and good luck."

"Wait Sensei aren't you going to come with us?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh…no"

"Why not?"

"I have some important business to take care of" he pulled out his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

They all sweat dropped.

"Perv…." Whispered Naruto.

"I heard that Naruto"

Naruto grinned and began to walk away slowly. "I'm going to go get some ramen! ee you guys later!

With that Sasuke and Sakura began to walk in different directions. Kakashi looked at Sakura, "hey before I forget. Sakura Tsunade-sama wants to see you to give you all the details on the mission." He waved bye and disappeared.

Sakura sighed _"Ugh, I'm sooo tired!!! I'm not in the mood..but fine whatever."_ She rushed off to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice. Sakura went in and bowed. "Kakashi said you wanted to see me?" Sakura said. "Yes, I do, Tsunade looked at her pupil seriously, Sakura…this mission is dangerous I want you to be on your guard at all times, but no fighting and I mean it! Sakura nodded sadly, she knew that Tsunade-sama was right, but she still wanted to prove to everyone that she is strong and that she can fight. "You're only there to heal your teammates. Fight if it's a must but other than that stay out of it. If the worst happens, you know what to do."

Sakura nodded then asked "Um, but Tsunade-sama why Kabuto? I would think you'd want us to go after someone more serious. I mean Orochimaru is-"

"Alive," Tsunade said calmly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?? But how? Sasuke-"

"Almost killed him. Orochimaru is alive and well. I'm not sure how he survived after sasuke explained to me how he destroyed him. But I do know for a fact they stole a precious scroll from us that helps bring people back to life. I'm pretty sure the missing of this scroll has to do with the Akatsuki and Kabuto's medical skills. That scroll is a forbidden jutsu only used when needed most and now it's in the wrong hands. You must get it back Sakura at all costs."

"So that's why you want us to go after Kabuto instead?

"Exactly, Tsunade leaned back on the chair and sighed, tell Naruto and Sasuke about why you are going after Kabuto, but do not say anything about the scroll. It's up to you Sakura to get the scroll because you're an Anbu Medical Ninja. I trust you and no one else."

Sakura nodded obediently. "Hai Sensei."She walked to the door. "Oh and Sakura tell Sasuke I want to see him."

"Oh uh ok, bye Tsunade-sama," she bowed. Tsunade smiled, "Good bye and be careful Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the office and leaned against the door, "_So he is alive after all…DAMNIT! Now I have to be on my guard at all times on this mission." She placed her hand on her neck and touched the mark gently. _She smirked, _"Heh, may be this time…I can kill you myself Orochimaru…."_ She licked her lips. _"It's my turn now…"_

XXXXXxXXXXX

Sasuke walked passed the Ramen Shop to find Naruto there chowing down. Nartuo noticed and looked at SAsuke, "Oi Sasuke come eat!" Sasuke sighed and walked over to next to him..

"What's up baka?"

Naruto glared, "Hmph! I'll let that one slide only because I'm eating ramen, but anyways Sakura came by and told me to tell you Tsunade-baa-chan needs to see you..." He continued slurping his noodles.

"Huh? Well ok. See you later," Sasuke waved and left.

Naruto waved back and ordered his 5th bowl of ramen.

Sasuke walked up to the Hokage's office and placed his hand on the knob of the door. "I wonder why she wants to see me?" He sighed and went in.

"Hello Sasuke," Tsunade greeted him.

"Hn"

"Alright I know you want to rest so I'll cut right to the point."

There was a silence.

"Orochimaru's alive"

Sasuke froze and his eyes widened with anger. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, so watch out. He might try to tempt you again to join him or he'll just kill you right there on the spot," Tsunade told him.

"But I was sure I…" Sasuke's fist tightened.

Tsunade looked at him with sympathy, "This boy has been through so much and now this? " she sighed. "Sasuke," she called out to him. He looked at her with a face of disbelief, but listened.

"Watch out for Sakura," she said sternly.

"Huh? Why? She looks like she can take care of herself," he said coolly.

"I know but…"

"But?"

"She's cursed with Orochimaru's curse mark and she's on the verge of death…"

To be Continued...

Sakura is cursed and might die? How did she get the curse? And can Sasuke really save her? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!!! **

**I took your advice and did my best to make this chapter longer!!!**

**I don't own Naruto!!**

**Thanks again**

Chapter 4

"Taking Over"

Sasuke's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"S-She's cursed? But how?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, "It happened when Team Kakashi went to retrieve you the first time. Sakura was on her way to see you when she saw Naruto on the floor severely injured. She did her best to heal him, but no luck. He was unconscious and Sai was already battling with you. As for Yamato he was fighting Kabuto at the time. Orochimaru was there tempting her to fight him. And knowing Sakura when it comes to you, she of course battled him to the death. She did well, but well wasn't good enough to defeat him. He knocked her out and I'm guessing that's when he gave her the curse mark."

Sasuke's lowered his head letting his bangs fall over his face. _"How could I let this happen?_ His fist tightened even more.

"Sasuke, this isn't your fault if that's what you're thinking"

"But it is. If only I hadn't…."

"Sasuke don't worry. As long as you keep an eye on her she'll be fine. And I want you to tell her you know. The sooner she knows the better. You can teach her how to control it, though she's already learning herself. It took me a whole 2 months to find out she had the curse. Just watch out for her ok?" Tsunade asked him.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Alright I will"

She smiled, "Good I'll see you off in 2 days then?"

He nodded and bowed.

"Dismissed"

X

Sakura awoke from a nap and yawned. She went over to the balcony of her apartment and sat on the chair. The wind blew swiftly on her face giving her some comfort. She looked down, _"This mission isn't going to be easy. How am I going to control myself if all hell breaks loose? What if I hurt Naruto or Sasuke-kun?"_ She clenched her fist tightly; _Man that bastard Orochimaru doesn't know what's coming to him! I swear I will defeat him!__Even if I die in the process. I have to protect my teammates at all costs."_

She leaned herself against the rail of the balcony. She looked down at the village and smiled. She thought about the old days at the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke would be fighting over the littlest of things and she would be there to stop them, always taking Sasukes' side. _"Heh, I really miss those days…."_

Sakura's eyes wondered about the village she just wanted to make sure everything was safe. She began walking back into her apartment when a dark figure grabbed her from behind. They held a kunai to her throat. She gasped_, "how come I couldn't feel their chakra?!"_ She tried not to move, but choked out, "Who are you?"

The figure smirked. "You'll find out soon enough." He said. Sakura panicked, _"Who is this guy? His voice doesn't seem familiar either…" _ "Ok who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked a bit scared.

"Hn, that's the thing Sakura-chan…I want you…" He quickly touched the mark on Sakura's neck and it began to glow. "Ah…." Sakura fell to the ground screaming in pain. Dark purple and black chakra formed around her. "No…stop!"

He laughed watching her. "Yes..this is perfect. Well Sakura-chan I'll be seeing you soon." Sakura looked up to see this intruder but saw nothing. He had disappeared before she even got a glance at him_. "Was it him? Was it Orochimaru?...No it couldn't have been, he would have taken me with him."_ "Ah…" She grabbed behind her neck, it hurts…." She walked by the window holding on to the wall. She could feel the immense power taking over. _"No I can't let it win!" _She struggled to keep her good self in control, but the power of the curse was too strong. Her eyes turned a dark blood red.

"_Kill Sasuke…." Said a voice._

She smirked, "As you wish…"

XXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall fell over Konoha in an instant. Naruto walked through the village after eating 10 bowls of ramen.

He rubbed his stomach, "Aw man that was a great dinner, but now I have to get some rest!"

Naruto kept walking for another few minutes, and then suddenly felt a great charka near him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around curiously. _"This charka…I've never felt anything like this before..It isn't like mine or teme's."_

He jumped onto a roof and crouched down. He growled looking around. _"Where is it coming from?_ Just as he was about to look towards Sakura's house, he saw a black figure jump out the window. "Sakura-chan!" He quickly rushed to her house.

X

Sasuke walked towards his apartment not really noticing anything around him. He was too confused and caught up deep in his thoughts. _"Sakura has the curse mark? How could I let this slip by me? This is probably why she was always late for training and why she always looked so exhausted. But why couldn't she tell me? She knows I would have understood. _He sighed. He figured he'd tell her tomorrow and ask her about it. Right now didn't seem like a good time. He was both annoyed and tired.

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and went straight into his room.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke flew through his bedroom and front door. Blood traveled down his lip. He looked up trying to regain focus. A dark femine figure walked towards him. "Uchiha, get up." Sasuke looked up at the figure. His eyes widend in shock.

"S-Sakura?" he stuttered.

She chuckled and looked down at him. "Oh sasuke you should have stayed with Orochimaru-sama. It would have done you some good." She smirked.

"What? What are you saying?" He narrowed his eyes and saw the curse marks beginning to form on her body. _"Sakura…"_

"Pfft..you know what I'm saying! Now get up and fight me!" She yelled while getting into her fighting stance.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Sakura…I…I can't fight you"

"Hn, don't go all soft on me Uchiha." She snapped.

His eye twitched at the tone of her voice. It angered him "Uchiha? Since when has she…-

"SASUKE!!!!!"

Sasuke turned. "Naruto stay away!" he warned.

Naruto stopped. "Huh what are you talking about teme? We have to go get Sak-

Before he could finish, Sakura quickly charged at Naruto and punched him hard in the face sending him into a building. Naruto looked up only to see Sakura. "S…Sakura-chan…?" Sakura began walking towards the wounded Naruto. Sasuke couldn't believe this. He had to stop her no matter what! If he didn't stop her soon she might…..Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that. He activated his Sharigan. His eyes turned to Sakura. _"Sakura..I WILL SAVE YOU!!!!" _

**Hey hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it as long as I could!**

**The curse has taken over Sakura!!! Can Sasuke turn her back to normal? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**COMING SOON!!!**

**Reviews please! **

**Britt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**It's been kinda crazy since school's ended for me!**

**This chapter won't be as long as the others (if you even think the others are long :P)**

**I just had to update!**

**Thank you for waiting!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 5**

**"Tragedy Strikes"**

Sasuke's eyes flashed a blood red. He wasn't going to let this curse take over Sakura. He gripped his fist, he didn't want to fight her, but he had no choice. He began running to where Naruto and Sakura were.

* * *

Sakura looked down at Naruto and smirked, Naruto glared at her, "_Sakura-chan...what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?..." _ He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura about to stab him with a kunai. He kicked her hard, but she dodged it effortlessly and began punching him with numerous chakra punches. Naruto tried dodging as much as he could, he wanted to fight, but something held him back. _"I can't fight her…it's Sakura!!! Ugh!"_ Sakura suddenly stopped punching him and began screaming in pain. "Ahhh…" she held her head with both hands and fell to the ground, _"Whats happening? Naruto…Sasuke-kun…"_ She collapsed on the floor and went unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke finally met up with the two of them and saw the unconscious Sakura on the ground. He looked in Naruto direction with a questioning look. "Uh…I don't know. She just fainted I guess" Sasuke sighed with relief, he dreaded the thought of actually fighting with Sakura. Just then Kakashi and Tsunade showed up. Naruto and Sasuke explained the situation. 

Kakashi was stunned, he never thought Sakura would be going through something like this. Tsunade punched a nearby wall. She knew Sakura could control her curse...So why did she suddenly loose control? Was Orochimaru near by? Is he here in Konoha? No...he would have shown himself right now and probably would have taken Sakura with him. _"Dammnit Orochimaru…Why Sakura? What are you planning?"_ Tsunade quickly went by her pupils' side and checked her pulse. "She's fine. She just needs some rest." Tsunade stood up and looked over at the three ninjas. "Now you all know that Sakura has the curse. So you all have to look out for her on this mission. I would decline of sending Sakura, but she is the only Medical Ninja that can help you on this assignment. I will take care of Sakura for the night and by tomorrow she'll be ready to go. As a matter of fact I'm sending you guys a day earlier. I'm sure Orochimaru wouldn't be expecting you to go so early. So everyone go pack your things and get some rest. Understood?"

All three ninja nodded.

"Alright then dis-…"

Tsunade collapsed on the ground and didn't move.

"Tsunade!!!" they shouted.

Before they could run to her, they all looked up in horror, only seeing a dark figure slowly rise.

"Heh, I told you I wasn't a weak ninja anymore…"

**TBC...  
**

**Ohh!!!! What a twist right? Haha hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter!**

**Sorry it wasn't very long! I just had to update A.S.A.P!!**

**Well I'm working on the next chapter right now! I promise to have finished it by the end of this week! I "Promise" hehe :**

**R&R PLEASE:**

Britt


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! **

**This is chapter 6**

**Sorry for taking long! But trust me it was worth the wait!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 6**

"**The Promise"**

**Recap:**

Tsunade collapsed on the ground and didn't move.

"Tsunade!!!" they shouted.

Before they could run to her, they all looked up in horror, only seeing a dark figure slowly rise.

"Heh, I told you I wasn't a weak ninja anymore…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked slowly to the three ninjas, then stopped to look down at Tsunade, who was in a puddle of blood, still not moving. "Heh, and she's one of the legendry Sannin? Pathetic, she couldn't even tell I was conscious the whole time pfft.."

Naruto couldn't believe this. This was his very best friend Sakura-chan? No, this is all Orochimaru's doing. _"Damn you Orochimaru…I will kill you for doing this to Sakura-chan! She's already gone through so much…and right now she doesn't even realize she killed the HOKAGE!!!"_

"Sakura-chan! What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you let this curse take complete control! Look what you did! You just killed the Hokage!!!!!!!"

Sakura chuckled at this "Does it really look like I care?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes with anger still in them, _"Sakura-chan…this isn't you.." _

He yelled in frustration, "SAKURA-CHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT! DON'T LET HIM CONTROL YOU!"

"Ugh what are you saying? This is the real me, Naruto.Believe it!" she said somewhat teasing his little saying.

"NO IT'S NOT! Sakura-chan please!...the hokage..if you don't-"

"Ok look if you don't shut up about it I'm gonna kill you just like I did her and you'll never become Hokage!" She snapped.

Naruto stood in silence.

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly got into their fighting stances and called after Naruto. "Naruto…we've got to stop her, even if it means killing her." Sasuke twitched at this, as did Naruto.

Kakashi was the first to attack. He threw numerous shuriken, Sakura dodging each one with ease. _"She's too fast, even for my Sharigan." _Kakashi and Sakura continued their battle with mostly hand to hand combat. Sasuke and Naruto were hiding, waiting for the right moment to attack. Kakashi was already exhausted; he admitted he's never fought someone so aggressive and with eyes filled with such a lust for blood as much as Orochimaru's. He did not want this at all. To fight Sakura? Someone he thought of as a daughter. He had lost everything, his friends, family, he wasn't going to lose Sakura or anyone in Team 7 for that matter. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Sakura had disappeared from his sight. Kakashi looked around, when suddenly she appeared behind him stabbing his shoulder hard and deep.

Naruto and Sasuke waited for Kakashi's signal. Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura. _"Why Sakura? Why are you like this? Not even when I had the curse did it take over me this bad. I was still sober even with it in complete control. Sakura…I won't let this thing get the best of you!" _Sasuke jumped from the trees and ran behind Sakura, catching her off guard; he held a kunai to her throat. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura.." he whispered, "Please turn back into your normal self…." He dropped the kunai, "I don't want to hurt you…you're too important not only to me, but to Naruto and Kakashi as well" Sasuke embraced her from behind. "Sakura please…I don't want to lose you…"

Hearing those words seem to affect Sakura. Her eyes turned from a bloody red, to her emerald green ones. She blinked twice and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…" he slowly let go of her and smiled to himself. _"She's back"_

"What's the matter? Where is every-" Sakura's eyes wondered from Sasuke to her sensei. "OMG! Tsunade!!!" she quickly ran over to the lifeless body of Tsunade. She knelt down and noticed the blood all around the body. Sakura's eyes began to whelm up. "Did…did I do this?..."

Everyone stared down at her in silence.

"Sakura-chan…it's not…-"

"OMG I'm a monster!" she yelled while sobbing. Tears came from her eyes uncontrollably. "Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With out a second thought, Sakura put her hands on Tsunade, still crying. Green chakra began to appear from her hands. Naruto's eyes widened in shocked. _"She isn't…she wouldn't!" _

"Sakura-chan don't! You don't have enough chakra and that technique is forbidden! Sakura you'll die trying to bring her back!"

Sakura, ignoring Naruto's plea, continued pumping enormous amounts of chakra into Tsunade's body_. "Please let this work. Tsunade…I need you. You're the only person that has never left me alone. You're like a mother to me! I need you please…" _

Sasuke looked at Sakura with pity in his eyes. He's never seen her like this…only when she had begged him to stay, letting out her true feelings, and yet he still left. Oh god, how bad he felt. He regretted doing that the second he knocked her out. It was his fault, because of his damn revenge. He left her all alone, heartbroken and sad. He swore he'd never hurt her again. And he made sure it he wouldn't.

He walked up to Naruto, "Hey Naruto what do you mean die trying?" he asked. Naruto looked at him with a face of sadness, "Oh teme…it's the jutsu she's using. It's called the Rebrith Jutsu. Tsunade-baa-chan is the only one that can use it. She's been training Sakura-chan to use it, but she has yet to master it. And if you don't master it, you cannot perform it or else it's deadly fate. As it is Sakura-chan is almost out of chakra so..she won't make it…" he looked down sadly. _"Sakura-chan…" _

"Not necessarily" Said Kakashi

"Huh what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well for the most part, performing this Jutsu, you need an enormous amount of chakra, basically that's the key"

"Your point Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well why don't we help her out?"

"Oh I get it!"

"Hn"

"Alright guys go"

All three ninja appeared near the sobbing Sakura.

"Huh? What are you guys doing?" she asked still pumping chakra.

"We're here to help you Sakura-chan" Naruto said, smiling and putting his hands on Sakura. Kakashi and Sasuke did the same. Sakura smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you guys." All four ninja concentrated their chakra on Sakura who then used their chakra to re-charge herself and pumped more into Tsunade.

XXXXX

Hours passed and Sakura kept trying. After another half hour Sakura checked her sensei's pulse. Her eyes lit up. "I've got a pulse!" she said excitedly. "Come on guys just a bit more, till a I get a few more pulses." They nodded. Finally all four shinobi concentrated the biggest amount of chakra they could and Tsunade's eyes opened.

"S..Sakura?" she said in a soft whisper.

"Tsunade!" she hugged her sensei, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me sensei."

Tsunade smiled, "Don't worry about it. Hm… did you do that forbidden jutsu?"

Sakura nodded.

"You idot!" Tsunade yelled, " You could have died! How was I going to replace the best aperentience I've ever had?"

"_Gee even when she's weak, she still has enough voice to get mad and scream." _Naruto thought.

Sakura sweat dropped_. "Well she's back to normal, thank god."_ She smiled.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we should get Tsunade to the hospital. She may be alive but she's till losing blood." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all nodded.

Kakashi carried Tsunade on his back, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed close behind as they headed towards the hospital.

Sakura looked straight ahead not aware of Sasuke's hard staring. She was too deep in her own thoughts to notice. _"What the hell happened? How did this happen? Did the curse really get to me? I mean I almost, wait no KILLED the Hokage!!!! What the fuck? And I think I bad mouthed Naruto. Oh what am I going to do? The mission…the rumors…What does Orochimaru want with me? I'm no good."_

Sasuke went beside Sakura interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…what is it?"

"Sakura…don't worry. You've got me, and Naruto to help you."

"Sasuke-kun…" She smiled, "but..I was a monster…I even fought against Kakashi and I hurt Naruto and to top it all off I KILLED the hokage!"

"I know, but Kakashi and Naruto know it wasn't you. And you brought Tsunade back to life knowing you could have lost your own. I think you'll survive. And trust me I won't let Orochimaru have you or take control of you."

Sakura blushed at this then smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Hey guys that was chap 6!**

**Dunno when I'm gonna update because I have lots of things going on but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you all noticed it was much longer than the first 5!**

**Anyways PLEASE R&R**

**I really want to know what you all think! This is my first fanfic and I need to see what I'm doing wrong/right or even if you like it! So please!**

**And a thank goes to those who HAVE R&R**

**Thank you sooo much**

**Britt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Here's another chapter to my awesome Naruto fic!**

**Anyways just letting you know, the reason I'm so late on updating, is because I just started another fanfic on Inuyasha. So if you're a Inuyasha fan go check it leave reviews please . Oh and it is a KikInu fan. So yeah.**

**Well yeah heres the next chapter!**

**R&R PLEASE! **

**Britt**

**Chapter 7**

"**Confused Feelings"**

**Recap:**

**Sasuke went beside Sakura interrupting her thoughts.**

"**Oh Sasuke-kun…what is it?"**

"**Sakura…don't worry. You've got me, and Naruto to help you."**

"**Sasuke-kun…" She smiled, "but..I was a monster…I even fought against Kakashi and I hurt Naruto and to top it all off I KILLED the hokage!"**

"**I know, but Kakashi and Naruto know it wasn't you. And you brought Tsunade back to life knowing you could have lost your own. I think you'll survive. And trust me I won't let Orochimaru have you or take control of you."**

**Sakura blushed at this then smiled, "Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was deep into the night, when they finally arrived at the hospital. To their luck, Tsunade was going to make a full recovery in one day. None were surprised at this. She wasn't the Hokage for no reason, after all.

All were in the patient room with Tsunade.

"Alright, so you all know you're still going on this mission" Tsunade told them.

"Yeah, but are you sure Tsunade-sama? After all that's happened…" Sakura asked looking down, "This is all entirely my fault and I don't want to put my team mates in more danger."

"Sakura, don't blame yourself for what happened tonight. You may have done this, but it wasn't you. We all know about the curse and Orochimaru. You have nothing to worry about. Plus I'm sending Kakashi with you all now and I've postponed it for another day. You all could use the help and rest."

Kakashi sighed, _"Well there goes my chance at getting the new volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise…crap" _

Naruto went beside Sakura, "Yeah, Sakura-chan don't worry you have me!" he smiled with a goofy grin.

"Ahem"

"Oh, and yeah teme too"

Sakura looked at all three of them, "Thank you, you guys are the best"

"Well now that, that's over, GO HOME! I need my rest!" Tsunade shouted.

"Ok ok geez, Tsunade-baa-chan"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE PUNK!?"

"I uh…." Naruto took off along with Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura looked at her sensei and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok…and I'm so very sorry."

"Ah, Sakura go home and rest. Don't worry about it." Tsunade smiled at her apperientence.

Sakura nodded and bowed, "Well, get some rest Tsunade-sama." She walked to the door and went out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside the hospital, Sakura thought about the night's events. Although the truth was, she really couldn't remember anything, in detail anyways. She could only remember small bits. It was hard for her to think about anything right now. She had a huge headache, which was just making it worse for her. But even to this, Sasuke came to mind. _"Omg that's right! Sasuke-kun!"_ She thought for a moment, _"Sasuke turned me back to normal. It's like what happened in the Chunnin Exams, but the other way around. No surprise there. But still…Why did he do that? I mean ever since he came back to Konoha, he's been the same. Nothing had changed except his relationship with Naruto. They've gotten closer. As for me and him the only thing that was different was that he really didn't ignore me as much. But this doesn't explain what he did! I would have expected Naruto to do something like that not Sasuke-kun." _She pouted. _"And then he made that promise to me. What is going on? I mean I'm glad he's helping me out, but what's all this I'm feeling. I know I wanted him back because I was in love with him, but I'm past all that. He's more a dear friend to me and I really don't want to get into that again. It hurt too much when he left. My heart can't handle anymore pain. Everything is as it should be. I won't ruin it." _She sighed. _"Well, I've decided. I won't get involved with him in any way. It's just friendship, that's all."_ Noticing that it was already close to mid-night, Sakura decided to transport herself home.

Sakura looked around the room, feeling lonely. Ever since her parents passed away, she felt so isolated and forgotten. During that time, Naruto had just left with Jiraiya, Sasuke was still with Orochimaru, her best friend Ino was dating Shikamaru, and the rest of the Rookie 9 were out doing missions. The only person with her this whole time was Tsunade. But even Tsunade couldn't give Sakura the comfort she needed. Sakura was always alone. Her home didn't even feel like a home. It was a solitary home, filled with nothing but memories of the past. Though in time, Sakura grew increasingly strong and Naruto had come back, as did Sasuke. Things were all now settling in to place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Team Kakashi was ready to leave the village. Everyone was at the Konoha gates, waiting for Tsunade.

"Ugh, where's baa-chan??! "Naruto whined, "I wanna goooooo!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up, baka!"

"You shut up teme!!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura.

"Hn"

Naruto crossed his arms, "_Damnit where's Tsunade?! She's never late"_

Just then, Tsunade appeared.

"Alright you guys ready to go?" she asked.

"WHERE WERE YOU TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN? YOU'RE 20 MINUTES LATE!" Naruto complained.

"Who you calling old? And I had to get some things for your mission, she handed Sakura a map. "Here's the map of where Kabuto and Orochimaru will be. Of course, Sasuke you should know your way around ne?"

"Hn"

"Alright well you guys be safe. I expect reports every 3 days from each of you individually. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Ok off you go."

Within a second Team Kakashi were already running deep in the forest, eager to kill Kabuto, but Sakura had another plan in mind as well.

"Orochimaru…I will kill you…"

**Tbc…**

**Alright peeps that was chap 7!**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Britt**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto sigh**

**Hey guys! Here's Chap 8! **

**Sorry I haven't been updating like I should, but I'm also in the middle of writing my Inuyasha story. But yeah, I'm trying to update at least everyday! Or every other day lol and also I'm trying to make each chapter longer! Hope you've guys noticed lol**

**And before you start reading I'd like to thank the following fans for Reviewing, and/or putting "Promise" on their Favorites/Story Alerts:**

**Sakura-chan1345**

**Symbotic**

**Pandas-go-rwar**

**Alan (my buddy!)**

**Saksas7thsuperd**

**Chrissy**

**Black Rose**

**DJ Hi Hi Kimiko**

**Mayu Uchiha**

**ShikaTema4ever**

**Candiz47**

**Drakegg**

**Irn82**

**AppleBlossom69**

**KawaiiAnimeLover7169**

**SCREAM-jessamy**

**THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS!**

**YOU'VE MADE THIS AUTHOR PROUD AND VERY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 8**

"**A Different Sakura"**

**Recap:**

"**Alright well you guys be safe. I expect reports every 3 days from each of you individually. Understood?"**

**They all nodded.**

"**Ok off go."**

**Within a second Team Kakashi were already running deep in the forest, eager to kill Kabuto, but Sakura had another plan in mind as well.**

"**Orochimaru…I will kill you…"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone jumped from tree to tree through the forest, each having their thoughts poisoned by revenge and agony. It had been almost 4 days since they had left Konoha and were almost in the Sound Village. Luckily, they had no trouble making it this far. But during this time, hardly anyone spoke, but all kept on eye on Sakura. She was the only one out of all of them who talked the least. She kept all her thoughts to herself and hadn't spoken a word since that dreadful night. Everyone knew she still felt some guilt, but didn't pressure her into speaking her mind. Instead they let her figure it out herself.

All shinobi, except Kakashi, thought the same thing "Killing Orochimaru" instead of Kabuto. Kakashi too, wanted to kill Orochimaru, but he'd rather stick to the plan. If the worst were to happen and they HAD to kill him, well then he wouldn't complain.

Sakuras' desire though, was to kill Orochimaru, at all costs. The pain of her curse and past was overwhelming and she didn't know how much more she could take. If she were to hurt her friends again, she'd ask them to kill her. She couldn't bare the thought of death, but if it had to be done for the safety of those she loved, then so be it. This man had taken everything from her, everything meaning Sasuke. He caused her all this agony and heartbreak. She knew she could never forgive him. All she knew was that she was going to make him pay.

Sasuke on the other hand, didn't give a crap about the mission. His focus was on Orochimaru. He was pissed when he found out Orochimaru was still alive. After all the trouble he went through. Sasuke hate to admit this, but he was afraid of him. Staying at Orochimaru's for two and a half years wasn't exactly paradise. Just being there, freaked him out to the x-treme. Killing him really helped Sasuke overcome fear, but now that he's alive and has Sakura on the curse too, all the fear was coming back, twice as hard.

Naruto was just altogether confused. He has so many questions, no one but Orochiimaru had the answer to. Everything was so messed up. Sasuke being back saying he killed Orochimaru, now Orochimaru's alive and Sakura has the same curse Sasuke has? Oh, yes this was so confusing. But even to all this, Naruto knew what he must do. And that was to kill Orochimaru.

It was about sunset, and everyone was exhausted from traveling. Still, no one dared take a break. They were all eager to keep on going. Kakashi being the leader, decided to let them have a break. It'd be for the best.

"Alright guys, break time. We'll continue our mission at dawn." Kakashi suddenly spoke, stopping in his tracks.

The rest of the group stopped, and looked at Kakashi, each of them giving him a glare. Sakuras' being more death looking, than Sasukes'. That scared him.

"What? Why? We're so close!" Naruto said impatiently.

"I know, but you're all exhausted. We're staying here for the night and that's that. So rest up and eat. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke wanted to protest, but stayed quiet. He knew anything he'd say wouldn't matter.

Sakura though was beyond pissed. She didn't want to stop. And for what? Rest? Fuck that! She wanted to go now and beat the crap out of that bastard. Her body tensed.

"You all do what you want. But I'm going." Sakura said sternly, and began walking.

Kakashi watched her then said in a calm tone. "Sakura, I know you want to get revenge, but you need some rest. You're almost out of chakra. You could pass out at any minute."

"Like I care! I just want to go and KILL him already!" She snapped, while continuing to walk.

Sasuke watched her, _"Hn, I'd never thought I'd see the day she'd answer back her sensei. Damn since when has she been so moody?"_

Naruto followed Sakura, "Sakura-chan please listen to Kakashi-sensei, he's right. Even I need some rest. So please stay and sleep."

Sakura looked at him with disgust, "What the hell Naruto? I thought you were strong? Can't you last a few more hours? Heh, and you say you want to be Hokage? Hn, fat chance."

Naruto stayed quiet, obviously hurt with what she had said. He backed down, knowing he wasn't going to win. Sasuke himself, felt a bit hurt with that as well. He's known Naruto to be someone who'd never back down. He'd just keep talking and talking until he got his way. But hearing it from Sakura was different for him. It had a big effect on him.

"Sakura, that's enough." Kakashi said to her, his tone rising. He didn't like the way she was acting. No one did.

"I don't have to listen to you old man. So I'm out." Sakura kept walking at a slow pace. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired. Even with that, her desire for killing was increasing and she couldn't stay here. She picked up the pace and was out of their site.

"_Ouch, old man? Am I really that old?"_ Kakashi thought. He was hurt. Sakura whom he thought of as a daughter actually said that to HIM? He sighed, _"Maybe she is right. I am getting to old for this." _He looked over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, go after her."

"Hn, why? She can take care of herself." He said coolly.

"I know, but like I said she's almost out of chakra. I would send Naruto, but she killed his spirit. So go now. No butts."

"Hn, fine" and with that Sasuke was off, going after Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura panting kept her pace while running. It was hard doing this, while she was low on chakra. "Damn good for nothing chakra! Ugh now I'm going to have to take a short break for food. Then I'll be on my way." She stopped and looked for food.

She stood still closing her eyes, waiting for something to cross her path. She concentrated all her chakra to surround her. Tsunade had taught her this technique. With this, it was easy for her to catch her prey.

After a few minutes, two rabbits had shown up. She smirked and threw two shuriken at them, hitting them in the precise place, causing them an instant death. She gathered both rabbits and started a fire. She sat down taking a rest and watched the fire, waiting for her dinner to cook. She was so impatient for some reason. It was almost annoying, even to her. When had she become like this? Oh well it didn't matter, to her at least. She didn't care about anyone, but herself and her revenge. _"Orochimaru…."_ She growled_, "You'll pay for this..." _She stared up at the sky, hoping it would calm her. It was night and everything seemed so peaceful. She glanced back down to her food, and noticed it was ready. She ate quickly and decided to take a short nap. _"Hn, just for a few minutes and I'll be as good as new." _ She fell into a deep sleep, not noticing the danger lurking behind every tree….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Naruto both sat in silence. Naruto hadn't said a word since the incident with Sakura. He was truly hurt. Kakashi looked at him and spoke.

"Hey, Naruto don't worry, I'm sure she was just in a bad mood. Don't take it personally."

Naruto didn't look back, but replied saying, "Oh..I know that Kakashi-sensei. It's just hearing Sakura-chan say something like, really caught me off guard. Even that night, when she had said all those things. It came as a shock, but not as bad as it was today. That hit me hard. I know it's that damn curse Orochimaru put on her, but still somehow I think she really meant it." Naruto buried his head in his knees. He felt so depressed.

Kakashi sighed and dropped the subject. He knew in time Naruto would heal. Hopefully, tomorrow. He took out his book from his bag and continued to read, thinking, "Sasuke, you better talk some sense into her. I know you're the only one that can." He looked at his book, "Hm…now what chapter was I on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke activated his Sharigan. He had been searching for an hour already and still no sign of her. "Damn it! How far could she have gone with that much chakra left? Sakura you really are annoying…"

He looked around and something caused him to stop. He turned to his left, feeling someone's chakra. "Hn, it's not Sakuras' but I think I feel hers there too. Better go check it out. This looks like trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and yawned. The nap she had taken really did refresh her. She stood up and packed her things. Her eyes looked to her left, "You all can come out now, I know you're there."

Suddenly six ninjas appeared, circling Sakura. She looked at their forehead protectors, her eyes narrowed. They were from Sound. _"Heh, no surprise there."_ She thought. Sakura placed her hand slowly on her bag of weapons, ready to attack. All the ninja there in a flash, began their raid. One ninja behind her, threw numerous shuriken at her, Sakura turned around in time, blocking them all with one kunai in her hand. She ran to him, kicking him in the face, sending him far away, hitting a tree. She began gathering chakra in her right hand. Another ninja came at her, trying to punch her in the face. Sakura ducked and punched him in the stomach with her left hand, she didn't want to use her right hand just yet. The ninja fell on the ground groaning. "Heh, two down four to go. This is too easy" Sakura then smashed her right fist into the ground causing a massive earthquake, making enormous cracks in the earth. All four ninja lost their balance. Two of those ninjas had fallen into the cracks. Sakura smirked and charged at another one with two other shadow clones, each of them landing a chakra punch on the enemy ninja.

Five down one to go.

Sakura decided to fight this last one using Taijutsu. She didn't want to waste the rest of her precious chakra on this weakling, or so she thought.

"Hm, you've done well Sakura-chan," said the ninja.

Sakura froze. She knew that voice. It gave her nightmares at night. Haunting her thoughts and mind every single day. She turned to face him.

"Orochimaru…"

**tbc…**

**Orochimaru has met up with Sakura! What will happen? Will they fight? Or does Orochimaru have something else in mind? And will Sasuke make it in time to save Sakura? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**&&Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks Again!**

**Britt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys sorry I haven't been updating fast!. Drama happened last night and I didn't get to post! But anyways I'm working on the next chapter after this along with the other chapter for my Inuyasha fic. So please be patient! **

**Also I'm soo happy to see that I've gotten a lot of new fans! Hehe!! Yay me:Squeals and jumps up and down like a school girl: **

**&&just so you know if you want to know what next stories I'm going to be working on, after I finish this one, go check out my profile on here and it should have the Title and synopsis of my next stories:D **

**Thank you all new fans!!! You've made me super duper uberly happy!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! **

**Here's chap 9**

**Britt**

**Chapter 9**

"**Invitation"**

**Recap:**

**Sakura decided to fight this last one using Taijutsu. She didn't want to waste the rest of her precious chakra on this weakling, or so she thought. **

"**Hm, you've done well Sakura-chan," said the ninja.**

**Sakura froze. She knew that voice. It gave her nightmares at night. Haunting her thoughts and mind every single day. She turned to face him.**

"**Orochimaru…" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence was the only sound heard through the forest. Sakura and Orochimaru faced each other, with intense looks. Sakuras' with hatred and anger. Orochimarus' with malice and lust. Sakura couldn't stand being near this monster. Her thoughts, her emotions were mixed up. She was confused. Now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to kill him. Something held her back. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew it had to do with Orochimaru and what he could do.

"Alright what was up with that little charade? I knew those ninjas were too easy to beat. What do you want?" she asked eyeing him harshly. She wanted to know what his plan was and flee quickly. She didn't want to spend another second with this bastard. Plus she knew she was already out of chakra.

He grinned, "Ah wanting to get rid of me already Sakura-chan? Aw, I'm hurt."

"Oh what ever! Just tell me what do you want and why did you give me the curse mark?" she said somewhat angrily.

"My my, a little eager are we? Fine you want the truth? Well I want you to be my next body container Sakura-chan. You're more prefect than Sasuke-kun." He said with no emotion in his tone.

"Ha trying to flatter me won't work Orochimaru. I'm sharper than I was back then. I'm sorry, but I decline." She replied, trying to sound as if she was interested.

"Hm, what a pity. And I thought you'd be prefect. Making you stronger than Sasuke-kun and the Kyuubi put together." He sighed, disappointed.

Sakuras' eyes widened, now she was interested.

"Um…did you say stronger than Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, being my container with your Anbu Medical Skills and complete chakra control along with my power, we'd be unstoppable." He said sounding excited.

Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality_. "Wait did he just say "us"? Nuh uh no way in hell am I becoming one with him!"_

"Sorry Orochimaru, but no thanks. I'm content with who I am and I don't need your power. "She stated plainly.

"Hm what a shame. I thought you'd be smart enough to join me, but now I'll have to force you to." Orochimaru suddenly vanished from her sight.

Sakura looked around nervously, trying to sense his chakra. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Fighting him was not an option right now. Not in her state anyway. She could get injured badly. And between fighting and healing. She could lose her life. She wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Orochimaru! Show yourself!" Sakura gasped. What the fuck was she saying? She just said right now that she couldn't fight him and now she's calling him to come out? What the hell?

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. She knew her thirst for blood was becoming increasingly tempting. She had to fight the urge and temptation, but Orochimaru being there, wasn't helping her at all.

Sakura stood in silence, hearing every sound in the forest, but no sign of Orochimaru was found. "Hm maybe he left?" she thought, hoping it was the truth. She was eager to fight him, but even she knew it wasn't the time nor place. Not right now at least. Her first priority was to kill Kabuto. Then it would Orochimaru. And she couldn't definitely wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke picked up his pace to get to Sakura. It had been only a half hour since he felt that strange chakra and for a moment it was gone. Now he only felt two. One was faint, which he knew was Sakura. But the other seemed so familiar as well. Too familiar and that scared him.

"Sakura...please be ok."

Sasuke felt the chakra getting closer and sighed in relief, he was almost there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood still, Orochimaru still hadn't made his move. His chakra was there, but he still hadn't come out. It annoyed her that she had to wait for him to show up! She wanted to get the hell out of there and back to her teammates. But she knew if she ran for it, he'd follow. And she didn't want to put the rest of her team in danger for her mistake.

Sakura suddenly felt arms behind her, and not the kind of arms that would keep you safe. As scared as she was, she turned her head, only to see Orochimarus' hideous face. She gasped.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm disappointed. I would have thought you could have seen me coming." He smirked.

Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp. It was no use, she was tight in her spot, and he wasn't planning on letting her go.

Orochimaru slide his face closer to Sakuras'. Sakura gasped, but dared not say anything. She was in a bad position. Saying anything would put her in more danger.

"Mmhmm..Sakura-chan you smell like cherries." He grinned.

"_Ew disgusting! I know what he's thinking!"_

A hand began caressing Sakura's stomach.

"Hm…yes very acceptable. It'll be nice being a very beautiful woman." He whispered sinisterly in her ear, trying to flatter Sakura. Too bad it didn't work. His hand started rising a bit more up her body. Sakura tensed and became nervous.

"Ugh! Get off me!" she tried shoving him off.

"OH no no Sakura-chan. We can't have any of that now can we?"

Suddenly, Sakura felt his tongue on her neck. He slowly licked the curse mark on Sakura, causing her to scream in agony. The slower he touched, the more it hurt. He was only doing this to his amusement.

"Does it hurt Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura only replied in groans. The pain was worse than it had been ever since she has had it. She felt like her body was on fire and Orochimaru just kept on adding the flames.

He grinned maliciously, "It only hurts Sakura-chan, because you let it. You're weak. This is pain that you've been feeling all your life. The pain you felt when your parents died, when Sasuke-kun left you for power, when Naruto-kun left you to train. It's all their fault Sakura-chan. This pain isn't because of me, "he lied, "it's because of those friends of yours. They want to hurt you, not me. I want to help you by letting your true nature out so you won't be weak anymore."

Sakura heard all this and was trying to shut him out. All of that crap he was saying was bull! It wasn't true! Right…? Sakura realized at this point, that there was some truth told in what he had just said. But they didn't want to hurt her? She was there friend! Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was so confused, hurt and betrayed.

"Sakura-chan, I'm asking you this once. Come to me in search of power. And I promise you, you won't be hurt ever again." He said while letting go of her.

Sakura fell to the ground, sobbing. She had never felt so numb and alone.

Flying kunais hovered circling them. Orochimaru jumped onto a tree branch while Sakura just dodged them all.

A figure with red eyes began walking towards them.

"Orochimaru…." The figure growled, "I knew you'd be here."

Sakuras' eyes widened, she knew that voice and those eyes. "Sasuke-kun?"

The figured came visibly to both Sakura and Orochimaru., it was indeed Sasuke.

Orochimaru smirked, "Nice to see you again Sasuke-kun. It's been too long."

"Hn not long enough." He replied back coldly.

"Tsk Tsk, it's that tone Sasuke-kun, which you need to change. I've told you that many times."

"Shut up you bastard!" Sasuke scowled

"Is that anyway to talk to your old sensei?" Orochimaru asked almost sounding hurt.

"Hn, what ever. Just leave." He turned to Sakura, "Come on lets go."

"Running away from me eh Sasuke-kun?." Orochimaru made eye contact with Sakura, "Don't forget my offer Sakura-chan. I'll be waitng." Orchimaru then, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared down at the ground, feeling depressed. She hadn't forgotten what Orochimaru had said to her. She had a feeling it would stick with her for a while, and that's what she was scared of.

Sasuke sighed and knelt beside her, "Sakura…what happened?"

Sakura said nothing.

"Sakura, I don't like repeating myself." He said a bit annoyed. He didn't like it when he wasn't being answered. It was a habit that ran through the Uchiha clan.

Silence….

"Sakura!" he said raising his tone. Sasuke was not one to do that, unless he was upset. And Sakura's headstrong attitude wasn't helping. He grabbed her arm, not to hurt her but to help her up.

"Hn, fine what ever. Let's just get back to the camp. I'm sure Naruto and Kakashi are worried sick."

Sakura still said nothing, but stood up and began walking back to the campsite. She would not tell Sasuke or the others about her invitation from Orochimaru. That would only cause them to worry more and get all protective of her. She hated that.

Right now, she felt weak and lonely even though Sasuke was there with her. She knew he didn't come to help her because he was worried, but because Kakashi probably asked him too. It wasn't hard to figure out. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't too friendly with the word "Caring". She had accepted this a long time ago, but she still felt as if she was the only one that could show him that caring and worrying was ok. Guess that was a bunch of bull. Who was she kidding? This is Sasuke Uchiha damn it! That could never happen. She felt her heart sank, it was as if all the pain from her past was coming to back to her. Everything had changed from back then, but the pain was still haunting her. It wouldn't go away. Not even when Sasuke had come back. The one person she had wanted back the most. It hurt to know that she still wasn't strong enough to bring him back. She was glad he was back, but it was painful to hear that he had only come back to restore his clan and nothing more. It was then she realized he didn't miss her at all. Maybe Naruto , but not her. Sakura clenched her chest, that's where the pain was most affective. In her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and Naruto waited patiently. Both of them hadn't slept at all during the time Sasuke had left. Too worried to sleep actually. Kakashi was already thinking of going after them, but he knew that they would be back, safely, hopefully.

Naruo on the other hand thought the worst.

"Kakashi what if they got attack by bears! Or wolves! Or BIGFOOT!?"

Kakashi sighed, "Uh Naruto I'm sure they're fine. And there's no such thing as Bigfoot."

"Yes there is! I saw the documentary on the History Channel" he nodded.

"You watch that channel Naruto?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Yup Yup. But only for that though. I saw it Kakashi-sensei! He's real! What if he..."

Kakashi held up his hand for him to stop, "Naruto, don't worry. This is Sasuke and Sakura we're talking about."

"Pfft..yeah that's what I'm afraid of." Naruto said, with a hint of jealously.

Kakashi sighed, _"Love triangles. Teenagers…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the quiet forest in silence. Both of them had nothing to say, let alone say what they were feeling. Sakura was already miserable as it is. Sasuke noticed and didn't want to bring anything up, because he knew she'd end up crying, which he hated.

To his dismay, he stayed quiet. His curiously was getting to him and it annoyed him. He had never seen Sakura like this. He's seen her happy, sad, crying, sobbing, but never depressed. All he could see was that young Sakura smiling and yelling "Sasuke-kun" every so often. He wondered if that was the way she was while he was gone. He flinched at the thought. That fateful night haunted him for many years. He never wanted things to end the way they did that night. It was cruel and unnecessary, but yet he still did it for his own selfish reasons. Sasuke never cared or worried for anyone. But after spending all his time with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, he changed. Of course he wouldn't show it. Even now he was worried for Sakura, but he would not show it. He didn't like to show emotions. They were no good. Or so he thought.

Sasuke glanced at her, trying to study her face. It was hard to, seeing as how her bangs were covering her eyes. He knew Orochimaru had something to do with this. He wanted to know exactly what he did and said to her. He HAD to know. The suspense was killing him, but he respected her choice and left her alone. He would wait till she was ready to speak.

Sakura didn't seem to care that Sasuke had been watching her the whole time. Her thoughts were set on Orochimaru. He was consuming her mind and body. She felt so numb. Her body felt as if it was on auto pilot She wasn't herself, she knew that. But what could she do? She was so lost in her depression, she didn't know how to escape it.

Maybe. Just maybe…She might consider in taking Orochimarus' invitation.

**Phew! Ok guys that was chapter 9!**

**Hm..so Sakura might take Orochimarus' offer? Wow that's a shocker, ne? Do you think she'll do it? Find out in the next chapter!!!**

**Can you believe I've been working on this for about 5 a.m? And come to think of it I started right on it right after I finished chapter 3 of my Inuyasha fic. So yea I haven't slept at all! Wooo I'm hyper! And I just finished eating RAMEN!!! WOO! Nya! It was good! Hehe **

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**I'D REALLY APPERCIATE IT!**

**Britt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey! Long time no read? LOL that's so lame. Anyways sorry for the late update! It's just I started ANOTHER yes ANOTHER Naruto fic. LOL I know I shouldn't have but oh well. Go check it out if you want. It's called "Broken and Betrayed."**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**No recap for this one! Sorry!**

**But I'm sure you guys remember what happened in the last chapter :D**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 10**

"**Orochimarus' Layer and Kabuto Appears"**

Sasuke and Sakura kept walking towards the camp. They felt Narutos' chakra a while back, so they knew they were close. Still, throughout this whole time, none of them spoke. Sasuke was already getting annoyed of the silence, which he found funny, because he loves silence. Perhaps, his worry for her was getting the best of him. He can't stand it when Sakura's quiet. He misses that old Sakura that has a smile that can cheer up anyone. But now…things were different. She had changed, but not for the better.

Sakura thought and thought about everything that went down tonight. Her eyes still on the ground, not wanting to even glance at Sasuke. It hurt too much, especially after what Orochimaru had told her. She had feeling that he was right. Everyone just wanted to hurt her and they didn't care. Sakura finally looked up, and saw that they were a few feet away from camp. Her eyes showed no emotion, and her face was straight. She had made her decision.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming, he waved, "Oi! Teme! Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke and Sakura came closer and sat down near the fire, both complete exhausted, more Sakura though.

"Took you guys long enough," Kakashi said, looking up from his book

"Hn, sorry we got side track." Sasuke, didn't want to say what had really happened. Otherwise everything would just get noisier with Naruto yelling at him. So he said nothing about it, hoping Sakura would do the same.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura, "Sakura I hope you're ok."

Sakura said nothing, but looked up and nodded.

"Alright then, lets all get some sleep. Tomorrow we start our mission." Kakashi spoke seriously.

Everyone nodded and began setting up their tents.

Within the hour everyone drifted off to sleep except Sakura. She was having a hard time. At least two hours would be enough for her. It's not like she's never slept for a few hours before. As a Medical Ninja, she's slept for only three minutes and then had to get up to help the patients. But tonight was not exception. She needed sleep. Otherwise, it'll be worse tomorrow. She'll be crankier and more obnoxious. There was no need for that, she thought. Sakura got up and made a quick sleeping pill. It was the only thing that could help her right now. She took the pill with some water, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, everyone packed their things up and was ready to go. Kakashi gave out the equipment to each of his students. Everyone had a walky talky, extra kunai and shuriken, and Sakura had all the Medical equipment. They started off to the Sound Village.

During their way over there, Sakura took out the map, "Ok guys, listen up, there are four gates, to get in Orochimarus' layer. Kakashi will go South, Naruto East, Sasuke West and Me North to retrieve the precious scroll in the forbidden room. And we'll all meet at the Medical center, where Kabuto is said to be. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"What if Kabuto isn't there?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? Of course he's going to be there." Sakura answered.

"No, well yeah I know that. But I mean like what if he runs into one of us or something like that?"

"Oh, well call for back up." Kakshi said, "And besides Kabuto is not much. Any of us can hold him off till back up arrives."

"True, but what about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm…now that's a problem." Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Kill him." Sakura answered flatly.

"Yeah, I agree, but Orochimarus' way too powerful. Even for me, so that's not a good idea." Sasuke said

Sakura glared at Sasuke, she knew exactly why he had said that.

"Hmph, what ever. If he crosses my path, he's going down. And don't worry I'll call for back up." Sakura alleged, trying to ignore Sasuke. He's been getting on her last nerve for the pass few days. It was annoying.

Naruto and Kakashi looked over at the two, confused.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what do you think happened last night that made them like this?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi..

"Hm..I don't know, but something obviously did." Kakashi whispered back to Naruto.

"Oh they better have not kissed or anything!" Naruto said aloud, angrily.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, "What was that??!!!!!!" they said in unison.

Naruto suddenly felt small, almost chibi. "Uh..nothing guys.."

"Look guys we're here. Everyone get in your postions." Kakashi suddenly spoke.

Everyone nodded and took off to their spots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, and then came to a stop. She was at the North gate already. She was surprised she didn't have problems getting here. She though she'd run into some trouble. She grabbed the walky talky from her weapon bag, and turned it on.

"This is Haruno Sakura, I'm in position at the North gate, over."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I'm in position at the West gate, over."

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm in position at the East gate, over."

"Hatake Kakashi in position at the South gate, over."

"Ok we're all in position. Go now. Over and Out."

"Ten Four."

"Roger that."

"Hn."

XXXXXXX

Sasuke ran through the place as if he knew it all, which he did. It had been so long since he'd been here. It was hard to forget such a place of wickedness and malice. Sasuke promised himself he wouldn't go near this place again, but now he had to. He just wanted to kill Kabuto and get the fuck out of here! But mainly he was worried about Sakuras' safety. He's hoping that she doesn't run into Orochimaru at all. He promised her, he'd keep her safe, but right now they're apart, which he knew, she wanted. _"Sakura…be careful…please."_

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and looked around. To him, the place was enormous! He began walking with haste, but then stopped again, realizing he was lost. He took out his walky talky.

"Uh, guys…"

"Yes, Naruto."

"I'm lost."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok, ok, Naruto where are you?"

"First floor, first hallway."

"Ok, you're going to turn left, then right at the next stop and take the elevator up and go left again. Once there you're going to go straight, and by then you'll end up at another hallway with three different entrances. Take the left side and then you'll get to a door and that'll be the room. Just wait for us to get there."

Naruto said nothing.

"Um..Sakura-chan, could you repeat that?"

"Ugh! Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After explaining a million times to Naruto how to get there, he finally made it and waited for the rest. Kakashi was the next to show up. All waited patiently for Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto stood tapping his foot, "Teme, hurry up!"

"Shut up baka! I'm almost there!"

"Well you SHOULD have been here already since you know the place."

"What ever. And hey I'm not the only one! Sakura's not there yet!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura screamed into the walky talky

Kakashi sighed, "Be patient Naruto, you can't rush these things you know."

"I know Kakashi-sensei, it's just I'm hungry."

"Well I told you to eat something this morning."

"I know, but I thought this wasn't going to take long."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "_Why did I end up with these kids?...Kami-sama just kill me now onegai…"_

Sasuke turned on the corner of the hallway to his left. He stopped, feeling someones' chakra.

"Who's there?

"My, it's been too long Sasuke-san."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Kabuto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was getting tired of trying to figure the place out. She had gone through at least the same place three times! It was annoying the hell out of here. _"Damn! How did Sasuke-kun survive in this place!?"_

A sharp pain went through Sakuras' whole body. She froze and touched her curse mark. She winced at the pain, and looked around, alarmed.

She heard foot steps behind her.

"Sakura-chan, how nice of you to visit me." said a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned and faced none other than Orochimaru.

"Heh, the pleasure's all mine." She said.

"So why have you come here my cherry blossom?" he asked, trying to be cute, which was kind of scary.

"I've come…"

He waited for her to finish.

"I've come…to accept your invitation..."

**Ooooooh cliffy! Hehe**

**Alright that was chapter 10!! Hehe **

**So do you think she really means it? Or is it all an act? **

**Let me know your thoughts people!**

**Words used translated:**

**Kami-sama (God, Lord)**

**Onegai (please)**

**And go check out my new fan fic! Please!**

**R&R please :D**

**Britt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10 with that cliffy! Hehe**

**Hm well sorry for the long update but the reason I was late was because I've been updating for my Inuyasha fic and my other Naruto fic. Looks like I have more fans on that fic than this one lol. You all should go check it out!**

**Alright well no need to keep you waiting!**

**Thanks for the reviews **

""**Note"" a few more chapters and this story will end! **

**Britt**

**Chapter 11**

"**Betrayal"**

**Recap:**

"**So why have you come here my cherry blossom?" he asked, trying to be cute, which was kind of scary.**

"**I've come…"**

**He waited for her to finish.**

"**I've come…to accept your invitation..." **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru stared at Sakura intently. He wasn't confused that she accepted, he knew she would. His deception seems to work on just about anyone, especially on those who are weak.

Orochimaru smiled maliciously, "Well then Sakura-chan, lets get started shall we?" he beckoned her to come near him, she did.

"_Sasuke-kun…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…Tsunade-shishou…gomen…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke eyed the med-nin with hatred. He never did like Kabuto at all. Only living to serve a blood thirsty monster. That wasn't exactly a life style Sasuke approved of. Though, being an avenger was no better, but it was more tolerable than being a servant for life.

"Hn, what do you want Kabuto?" he asked glaring.

"I should be asking you that question Sasuke-san. You came for me didn't you?" Kabuto responded, grinning.

"Actually no, we came for the scroll you stole form our village." Sasuke said flatly.

Kabuto frowned in disappointment, "Is that so? Well you should tell your friends they're in the wrong place. It's not in the Medical Room."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Then where is it?"

"With Orochimaru-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slid down the wall and was beginning to fall asleep before Kakashi wacked him over on the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Naruto complained.

"No falling asleep on the job." Kakashi answered, looking around.

"I was not asleep! I was just resting my eyes! And hey where is everyone? Shouldn't they have been here already?"

"My thoughts exactly, something must have happened." Kakashi took out his walky talky.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Sakura answer me. Over."

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, over."

A silence….

"Sakura?"

Still nothing.

"Kuso, Orochimaru must be with her."

"I thought as much, Sasuke go look for her, we'll retrieve the scroll."

"I can't do that Kakashi, I'm with our target as we speak."

"I see, then we'll get the scroll and we'll meet you there."

"The scrolls not there, Orochimaru has it."

"Damnit, ok Naruto will go to you for back up and I will look for Sakura. Over and Out."

"Roger that."

Kakashi and Naruto nodded and split up. Kakashi heading for third floor and Naruto going for Sasuke on the second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru lead Sakura into an unknown room. She gasped at the smell. It was horrible. It smelled of dead corpses and fresh human blood. Sakura stood her ground, this is what she wanted. She had heard the conversation of Kakashi and Sasuke just a while back, and decided not to answer, though they already knew who she was with. She just hoped that by the time they find her, she'd be a whole different person.

The room was huge compared to her apartment. There were objects everywhere. One in particular stood out. Sakura glanced over at it. It was on a table next to a bunch of chemicals. She felt an arm go around her, it was Orochimarus'. She tensed a bit, but tried not to let it show. She didn't want to upset him.

"Sakura-chan before you can fully become mine, you must pass one test for me…"

"And what test might that be?" she asked biting her lip.

"I want to see you in action with the curse mark. Level two." He said sternly.

Sakura stiffened, "As you wish…master…"

He smirked, he liked it that Sakura was already accepting him as her new sensei.

"So how are we going to do this Orochimaru-sama." Sakura decided to add the suffix sama just to please him, not because she wanted to.

Orochimaru grinned, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything is going according to plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasukes' and Kabutos' staring contest had continued after Kakashi had spoken to him. Sasuke was now really worried for Sakuras' safety. If he knew her like he did, something horrible was going to happen to her. Orochiamru is not one to favor on mercy.

"Ok let's get this over with Kabuto." Sasuke said, trying to speed this up, he wanted to go to Sakura already. He _needed_ to.

"Alright Sasuke,"

Without another word spoken, Sasuke charged at Kabuto, throwing shuriken at him. Kabuto ducked and slowly rose his head back up only to be punched by Sasuke. _"He's faster than I thought. This should be interesting."_ Kabuto thought. He ran towards Sasuke and fought in hand to hand combat. Sasuke was not too fond of hand to hand combat, but he knew it would tire Kabuto, since he wasn't very good at it.

Sasuke punched Kabuto in the stomach, while Kabuto kicked Sasukes' side, sending him into the wall. Sasuke quickly recovered and made his way back to Kabuto throwing punches left and right. Kabuto dodged a few until Sasuke kneed him in the chin, sending him upwards into the ceiling. Sasuke quickly jumped before Kabuto hit the ceiling and elbowed him, making him fall twice as fast to the ground. Sasuke jumped back down and waited for Kabuto to recover. Sasuke panted softly to himself. He didn't use much chakra, he wondered why he was so tired already.

Kabuto took out his kunai and head towards Sasuke who did a couple of hand signs.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" (Yeah I know the English Jutsu sounds sooo gay, but I forgot how to say it in Japanese sorry!)

The room was then, in flames from Sasukes' Jutsu. The fire quickly died and Kabuto was no were to be seen.

"What?! Where is he?" Sasuke looked around desperately.

"What a shame Sasuke-san and I thought you were going to be more of a challenge."

Sasuke turned around, and was stabbed on his shoulder. Kabuto was in control now. He dug the Kunai deeper and deeper. Sasuke cried in pain and kicked Kabuto off him with a high chakra kick. .Kabuto was hit then back flipped away from Sasuke and crouched down. He fixed his glasses.

"Hn, is that the best you can do Kabuto?" Sasuke said eyeing him closely.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke-san. You were just stabbed with poison. So I wouldn't be gloating just yet." Kabuto was breathing heavily now, and blood traveled down his lip.

Sasuke growled, "You bastard!"

"Now, now there's no need for that kind of language."

"Shut up!" Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of Kabuto, choking him. "

"Kabuto…what does Orochimaru want with Sakura?" he demanded.

"Hm jealous are we? Well I don't know. Honestly I thought he still wanted you."

"I'm not jealous." He spat

"Looks like it."

Sasuke tightened his grip around Kabutos' neck. As much as that was true, Sasuke would never admit it. Plus he wanted to torture Kabuto as much as he could.

"Ack!" Sasuke groaned in pain and let go of Kabuto, letting him fall to the ground.

"So its barely kicking in I see?" Kabuto fixed his glasses.

Sasukes' eyes widened, "The poison…..kuso…" Sasuke coughed out some blood.

"_This isn't good…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran throw the third floor. He was already lost, again. He had been looking for an elevator, he really didn't feel like running down the stairs. Too much of hassle for him, plus he was lazy.

Running, Naruto started to feel Sasukes' chakra becoming closer. He turned to his left, where he felt the chakra was stronger. And to his luck, there was an elevator. He got in it and prepared to go down.

"Teme…please hold on. I'm coming!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stealthy made his way to the third floor, trying to sense Sakura's chakra. It was hard to though, since Orochimarus' was so strong. He was beginning to think Sakura wasn't with him, but going after Orochimaru right now wasn't an option. His first priority was to find Sakura.

He hurriedly ran down the hall way. He was beginning to feel Sakuras' chakra. It was faint, and there was something different about it….It felt evil. Kakashi was hoping that it wasn't the worst.

He came to a door and felt that Sakuras' chakra was strongest from there. He opened slowly and went in. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Sakura...?

**Hehe another cliffy! Muahahahaha!!**

**So what do you think Kakashi saw? **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Just a few more chapters and I'm done! Woo this well be my first fan fic that's complete! Hehe **

**R&R please!**

**Britt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright fans! I've been getting lots of reviews for this story and I'm very happy :) **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Well here's chapter 12!**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 12**

"**Kabuto's Death"**

**Recap:**

**He hurriedly ran down the hall way. He was beginning to feel Sakuras' chakra. It was faint, and there was something different about it….It felt evil. Kakashi was hoping that it wasn't the worst.**

**He came to a door and felt that Sakuras' chakra was strongest from there. He opened slowly and went in. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.**

"**Sakura...?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There stood Sakura. No it wasn't Sakura. It was another person, not the Sakura he knew. Behind her was a smirking Orochimaru, who had a face of wickedness.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she spoke, in an evil tone that made Kakashi shake with fear.

"Sakura…what happened to you?" Kakashi asked, afraid to know the truth.

"What does it look like? I joined forces with Orochimaru and agreed to be his next vessel," she answered with a sly grin.

"Sakura…why? Why would you betray us? Your friends!" Kakashi asked, yelling in confusion. If it was one thing, friendship and betrayl was something that really ticked Kakashi off. He taught Team 7 all about this. He was crushed that Sakura didn't know the meaning of that.

"Friends..ha don't make me laugh Kakashi. I have no friends." She stated, coldly.

"What are you talking about? There's me, Tsunade, Ino, Naurto…," he paused, "Sasuke."

"Hn, you all are not my friends. My REAL friends would never intentionally hurt me!!!!" She snapped.

"We've never hurt you on purpose Sakura!" Kakashi said trying to persuade her to come back. He didn't think Sakura would give in so easily to Orochimaru, like Sasuke had.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you all leave me to be alone?"

"Sakura…'

"Don't pity me Kakashi. Answer my question. Why did you leave me?"

"…."

"Because you wanted to hurt me right? First Sasuke left, then Naruto, then I never saw you anywhere when I need you the most. Ino started dating, and lastly my PARENTS DIED! So who was I left with? Me myself and I. Everyone had better things to do right? Even though I trained with Tsuande, she left me. No one cared for me. No one cared that I cried every single night for help. I was left alone…I still am."

Kakashi didn't reply to this, simply because in was in utter shock. He knew Sakura was very emotionally, especially when Sasuke had left, but he didn't know how much. It hurt him to know that one of his students, his favorite, was hurting, all because of him. He knew she looked up to him for advice, but yet he was never there to give her any.

"Sakura…I'm-"

"Don't say it Kakashi." She looked over to Orochimaru, "May I?"

Orochimaru nodded, Sakura grinned.

"Prepare to die Kakashi-_sensei_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was panting hard. He didn't know how much longer he would last. He was furious! The poison was already entering his blood stream. He was actually fearing death! Wait no. He wasn't going to die here. No he had to go save Sakura. He made her a promise and Uchiha's don't break their promises.

Sasuke stood up slowly, "I'm not going to die from the likes of you!"

"My, my stubborn are we? Very well Sasuke-san." Kabuto smirked and then disapperd.

Sasuke growled and began doing rapid hand signs. Kabuto appeared in front of him and was about to take a direct hit to Sasukes' face, when a Sasuke clone grabbed his arm, swinging him hard into the wall. Kabuto slid down, groaning in pain. He reached into his pocket to take something out, when Sasuke and the two other clones charged at him. The clones punched him once, and the real Sasuke took out his Katana, piercing it into Kabutos' heart. Sasuke smirked. Kabuto flinched as Sasuke dug it deeper into him.

"You think you've won…Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke's smirk faded as he saw Kabuto slowly rise and take out his Katana. He quickly hit Sasuke in numerous parts of his body. Sasuke dropped his Katana and couldn't move.

"_What's wrong with my body?...I can't move…."_

"You almost killed me there for a second." Kabuto said dusting off his shoulders.

Sasuke growled, "What did you do to me?!"

"That's not important right now Sasuke-san. I have to kill you now…." Kabuto grinned and walked towards the helpless Uchiha, with a Kunai in his hand. Sasuke smirked. Kabuto stopped, "What are you smiling about?"

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said, sneering.

"Hey I got lost ok Teme." Said a familiar voice.

Kabuto turned around to see who it was. It was Naruto. _"Crap…"_

"You hurt Teme! You're going to die!" He yelled.

"Hm we'll see about-"

Kabuto felt a slight pain on his right side. He looked down and saw a Sasukes' Katana in him.

"_How….?"_

He dug it deeper, and then took it out.

"You shouldn't let your guard down around an Uchiha Kabuto." Sasuke warned.

Kabuto dropped to his knees, groaning.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he nodded. Sasuke grabbed his Katana tightly and swung it near Kabutos' head, and chopped it off. The head rolled towards Narutos' feet. Naruto tiptoed away, squeaking like a girl. _"Ew."_

"Hn, you're such a girl Naruto." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Well excuse me Teme. What would you do if a live head rolled near you!."

"I was the one that chopped it off. Now enough of this lets- NARUTO BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around, only to see Kabuto. Naruto back flipped away as Kabuto ran towards him.

"Naruto duck!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ducked, and Sasuke threw a Kunai at Kabuto. It was a direct hit on his shoulder.

"Ha you think that will kill me?"

Sasuke smirked in response, "Yeah."

Kabuto looked confused and then looked at the Kunai. His eyes widend. It was an explosive.

"Naruto get out of there!"

Naruto then appeared at the door along with Sasuke. Kabuto was about to take out the Kunai when it exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

BOOM!

The explosion was heard throughout the building. Orochimaru, Sakura and Kakashi heard it as well.

"_Good work guys…"_ thought Kakashi.

"Hm looks like your students, did well on killing my apprentice." Orochimaru said, almost disappointed, "Well it doesn't matter. Go Sakura-chan" he demanded.

"As you wish…" Sakura felt the power of the curse running through her veins. It felt good. She ran towards Kakashi and smashed her fist into the ground, causing a direct path towards him. Kakash jumped upwards, so that he wouldn't fall in cracks.

"_Damnit…I don't want to fight her. Why is she doing this? What the hell did Orochimaru tell her? Sasuke Naruto…get here quick…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto ran through the building hastily.

Naruto looked at Sasukes' shoulder. He was bleeding heavly and panting hard.

"Teme…maybe you should wait here and I"ll go get Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan." He spoke softly.

"What are you saying? I have to go to!" Sasuke said, a bit ticked off.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you're bleeding pretty bad, and….it doesn't look like a normal wound."

"Yeah, I know. Kabuto put poison in me. That's also another reason I have to get there to Sakura…."

"Is that all?.." Naruto asked, a bit disappointed.

"No."

"Really? Then why are you so eager?" Naruto asked, interested in what his best bud had to say.

"I made a promise."

"To Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh what kind of promise???" Naruto asked eager but a bit jealous, "It better not be some lovy dovy thing Teme!"

"No its not. It's something that has to do with Orochimaru. And why do you care? Don't tell me you still like her?" Sasuke asked raising a brow.

"I uh…" Naruto blushed.

"What about Hinata?"

"Hinata?...What about her?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Don't tell me…you haven't noticed?"

"Uh noticed what?"

"You're such a dumbass."

"Wait what?! What haven't I noticed Teme?! Tell me!" Naruto whined.

"I'll tell you later, now lets go save Sakura." Sasuke said pumping chakra into his feet.

"…Ok…hey wait for me!"

Sasuke smiled. Wait what smiled? Yes he did. Sasuke couldn't believe how he's only been here for a couple of months and he's already changing. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were indeed the cause of it. Sasuke forgot what it felt like to love, care, and worry. He was glad he made the choice of coming back to Konoha…He missed his friends. Suddenly all these emotions began to hit him hard. He was worried deeply about Sakura. He was hoping he'd make it on time. But why was he worried so much? Then it suddenly hit him harder than anything he's ever felt.

He is in love with Sakura. Yes, now he would admit it. He was in love with Haruno Sakura. And he was going to tell her when he saw her. He didn't care if Naruto or Kakashi heard. He was going to tell her no doubt.

"Sakura…hang on…I'm coming…."

**Phew ok guys that was chapter 12. I know Sasuke in the anime is not all mushy or whatever. But hey it could happen! And besides they don't call these FANfics for nothing :)**

**R&R**

**NOTE: 2 or 3 more chapters and this story will be finished! **

**Britt**


	13. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for my three stories! I didn't update for a while because I was taking it easy, you know a little break, but now that I'm fuming with ideas, the computer is being very stubborn and gay!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!! I'm able to write but I don't know, it shuts down on me, and on top of that my music won't play!!! Ugh, I need my music in order to write! sigh things haven't been going my way right now, but I promise as soon as I get a chance I will update! I've already been writing for Broken and Betrayed, and Promise is on its way as is Always here for you!

I'm sorry to keep all of you eager fans waiting, but please be patient! Trust me, your waiting will be rewarded greatly! Hang in there, and wish me luck with my bad luck!

I could really use some support! Lol

Thanks again for reading!! And for all the reviews :) you've made me very happy!

Sincerly,

Author,  
Brittani G


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey fans:) **

**Long time no read eh? Lol well as you read in my Authors' Note you knew why I hadn't updated, but now I'm able too. Most of you have already read Broken and Betrayeds' new chapter so it's only fair I update Promise!**

**Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 13**

"**Betrayal…is this for real?"**

Dark chakra surrounded Sakura rapidly as she prepared to attack. Kakashi was shocked at this. Who knew Sakura possessed such power even with the curse mark? Kakashi kept his gaze on her body studying her, away from her eyes. He couldn't bear to stare at them any longer. Her eyes showed the lust for blood, power and…death.

"Sakura…you don't have to do this…" Kakashi said calmly. The last thing he'd want to do is fight Sakura, for real.

"Che, you won't talk your way out of this one Kakashi."

Sakura quickly charged at Kakashi with a Kunai. Kakashi dodged just in time to grab a Kunai of his own to deflect it. Sakura stood her ground as Kakashi pushed forward his Kunai, wanting her to back down. To his dismay, she didn't, she pressed harder on her Kunai. Both she and Kakashi were in even strength.

"Kakashi…what are you trying to achieve here? Don't go easy on me because I was one of your students. That'll prove nothing, except that you're weak." Sakura said smirking, while she stared at her former Sensei, struggling.

"Being protective of someone I care about isn't weak Sakura. You of all people should know that." Kakashi answered softly. Secretly hoping that might help her come to her senses.

"Pfft, what ever." Sakura gathered chakra in her hands and pushed off Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. You're going to die here Sensei!" Sakura yelled while doing rapid hand signs. Two Sakura's appeared on her sides, each gathering chakra in their fists. Kakashi, knowing her plan, grabbed a couple of Shuriken and threw them at the Sakura clones. Both dodged and charged at him, Kakashi was about to duck when something caught his eye. He looked behind him only to see the real Sakura there, with a fist full of chakra. His eyes widen, how did she get there so fast? Not even his Sharigan saw that!

Sakura was about to strike him, when Kakashi made a swift move and backed away from her in just the nick of time, after her attempt to hit him. Two Kakashi clones appeared and took on the two other Sakura clones. She smirked, "You got lucky Kakashi. But no lucky enough"

Kakashi didn't know what she meant until he felt a sharp pain on his stomach, His eyes widened in shock. Blood slowly fell from his body, he winced. He was surprised to see that Sakura had manage to scratch him, but still how come just a simple scratch stung so bad?

"Wondering why it hurts Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked back at Sakura, as if answering a "yes".

"Poision." Was all she said.

The clones fought and finally disappeared. All that was left was Kakashi and Sakura. She had a Kunai in her hand and played around with it. Somewhat trying to taunt Kakashi. His gaze didn't leave her. He watched her intently, the pain still throbbing in his stomach.

"So…enough games! Time to die…" Sakura ran towards Kakashi with unimaginable speed.

Within the next second she was in front of him, Kakashi had a plan up his sleeve and lunged forward his fist into her fist, suddenly a blast was heard from the door. Two figures walked in. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke and Naruto had just burst in the room and turned into their direction. Bad move.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura –chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke walked in behind him not believing what he was seeing. Sakura and Kakashi were fighting?!

"Ah, how nice of you two to join us. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, go ahead and watch the show, I hope you enjoy it as much as I am." Orochimaru spoke evilly

"Orochimaru…." Sasuke said coldy. He hated him. Almost as much as he hated Itachi. No he hated him as much as he hated Itachi. And right now he was going to kill him.

"Ugh…"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Kakashi, he was bleeding from where Sakura had stabbed him earlier. He was in intense pain.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Kill Orochimaru! He's-". Kakashi blinked. As soon as he opened his eyes, she was no longer in front of him, but behind him. Sakura now had two Kunai in her hands, and stabbed Kakashi without hesitation. A cry of agony was the only sound heard in the building.

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was on the ground, laying there in tremendous pain. He couldn't move. It was as if he was…paralyzed?

Sakura stood there, looking at Kakashi. She could kill him now, even though Sasuke and Naruto were there. They couldn't stop her, nobody could.

Kakashis' body trembled, this was all wrong. He knew that Sakura wasn't Sakura, at least the Sakura he knew or thought he knew. Something was going on here, he knew it. Otherwise Sakura would have killed him by now. She is strong enough, he admitted to himself. So why is she hesitating?

Naruto and Sasuke watched this in disbelief. What the fuck was going on with Sakura? This isn't like her. Both of them just wanted to stop Sakura before she really did kill Kakashi, but both boys stood in silence. Their minds said move, but their hearts said otherwise. What was going on? Somehow they both refused to believe Sakura was going to kill Kakashi.

Sakura sighed and kneeled down next to Kakashi., "Tsk tsk, I thought you'd be more of a challenge sensei. Oh well I guess I was wrong…and here I thought you were the best Sensei and not to mention the strongest? Oh well." Sakura whispered something in Kakashis' ear. His eyes widened in terror.

Sakura looked over to Orochimaru, "May kill him master?..."

Orochimaru smirked, he had been watching the whole thing. Sakura didn't hold back on fighting Kakashi, he knew that for a fact. And now she was asking permission from him to kill her former sensei? Oh this is too good to be true!

"Do as you please Sakura-chan."

Sakura snickered, "This is the end Kakashi…" She began to gather chakra in her hands. But for some reason, it was different. The light forming in her hand was pink, everyone watched what she was going to do next. Sakura lifted her hands in the air, and was about to push the ball of chakra onto Kakashi when Naruto suddenly appeared next to her, holding her arms preventing her from continuing. She looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Let go." She commanded.

"Sakura-chan…stop it! You're going to kill Kakashi-sensei! So please stop!" Naruto begged.

"Tch, like I care?! Now let go of me baka!"

Sasuke winced at her tone. What happened to Sakrua, his Sakura? Why is she acting like this? The curse hadn't even taken control yet. This is all her, and that scared him. "Sakura….are you really betraying us?..." he thought sadly.

"No!!!!! I won't!!!!!" his grip tightened on her arm.

Sakura glared at Naruto, he still didn't let go. Sakura then had no choice, she elbowed Naruto as hard as she could, catching him off-guard. Naruto fell back, as he did Sakura smashed the ball of pink chakra into Kakashi.

A painful scream echoed through the Orochimarus' lair.

**Tbc….**

**Ahhh cliffy cliffy! Hehe**

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer! But don't worry another 2 chaps and it's done! Woooo!!!!!!**

**R&R please!**

**Britt**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! ) **

**Alright so where did we leave off…**

**Mn, yes! I remember! Hehe **

**Well I won't keep you waiting!**

**This is basically the fight between Sasuke and Sakura. Lots of SasSak moments!! Woooo! **

**NOTE **_**one more chapter after this and it's complete!**_

**R&R please! **

**I'll give you a cookie lol**

**-Britt**

**Chapter 14**

"**Orochimarus' Spell Broken"**

* * *

**Recap**

**Sakura glared at Naruto, he still didn't let go. Sakura then had no choice, she elbowed Naruto as hard as she could, catching him off-guard. Naruto fell back, as he did Sakura smashed the ball of pink chakra into Kakashi. **

**A painful scream echoed through the Orochimarus' lair.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Naruto immediately turned to where the scream was heard, while Kakashi laid on the floor, unconscious. Naruto smirked, while Sakura stared emotionlessly. Sasuke had just smashed his Chidori into Orochimaru.

"Sasuke…" Orochimaru growled, wincing. He didn't even sense Sasuke coming towards him. It was as if he had hid his chakra very well to where he couldn't be tracked_. "How could I be so careless?..." _Orochimaru mentally cursed at himself for being so weak. Orochimaru felt helpless, and now he was going to experience a painful death.

"Hn, finally you're doing to die Orochimaru. Now you'll experience the pain you put all those people in…I will avenge everyone you put misery upon…but most of all…" Sasuke drew his Katana and held it up, reading to strike, "I'm doing this to…save Sakura…and myself." Sasuke made eye contact with Orochimaru, Though Sasuke wanted to watch Orochimaru die at his mercy, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Die!!!" Sasuke slashed his Katana at Orochimaru with one swift moment.

**SLASH**

Sasuke smirked and let out a sigh. It was over…it was all over. He and Sakura were safe, until he heard one cry from Naruto…

"Sakura-chan!!!!!"

His eyes shot open and widened in shock. There stood in front of him, and in his way, was Sakura. Her eyes gazed upon him, showing no emotion. Her arm bled to no end, yet a wince nor was cry of pain heard from her. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his heart. _"Why didn't I sense her coming? Sakura…"_

Orochimaru grinned watching the confused face on Sasuke.

He laughed evilly, "Ha, Sasuke-kun you had no idea did you? Sakura is my next vessel and she is under my spell. She does what I tell her, sometimes, she does it on her own will. Good job Sakura-chan."

"Orochimaru you bastard! First Sasuke," Naruto looked down at the unmoving Kakashi, "then Kakashi-sensei and now…Sakura-chan…" Naruto clenched his fist. "You fucking snake! You're hurting and taking everyone who's close to me! I'm going to kill you!!!" Naruto stood his ground, chakra was surrounding him now. Sasuke guessed he was letting the Kyuubi take over, it was a good thing but bad the same time. He didn't know how to seal the Kyuubi like Yamato or Kakashi. Naruto was on his own for now. His eyes drifted from Naruto to Kakashi. _"Looks like we're on our own Naruto…"_

Sasuke looked back at Sakura who still hadn't move from her spot. Here bleeding wouldn't cease. He wondered why. She could have healed herself by now. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. It was now or never.

"Sakura move." He commanded.

Sakura said nothing to this, and kept staring up at him.

"Sakura, you know I don't like repeating myself. So move out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." he warned.

"Heh, my precious Sasuke-kun, she doesn't take orders from you. She takes them from me." Orochimaru stated darkly as he stood up. Sasuke eyes widened, the blow of the Chidori was…healed?

"_Shit! No wonder Sakura hasn't healed herself! That bastard…." _

"Sasuke…you take Sakura-chan….I'll take Orochimaru…" Naruto said, as he walked up slowly beside Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't like that idea, he wanted to fight Orochimaru, but then he remembered his promise to Sakura. _"That's right…I won't let you down Sakura…"_

Sasuke and Naruto took their positions, Naruto in front of Orochimaru, Sasuke in front of Sakura.

. Naruto was fully in his form, but after training with Jiraiya, he had learned to control it. So they didn't have to worry for now. Sasuke didn't dare summon his curse powers. That would just end up a disaster. Right now, they needed to kill Orochimaru and save Sakura.

Chakra slowly encircled Naruto once more, as he charged straight for Orchimaru. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" he yelled as he grabbed numerous shuriken, Shadow clones appeared beside him on both sides. He threw them in Orochimarus' direction, hoping to get a direct hit. Just in time before it hit Orochimaru, Sakura deflected all shuriken with one Kunai in her hand. Orochimaru smirked devilishly.

"That will do you no good Naruto." He said, his tone being grim.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled softly. He didn't like yelling at Sakura and he wouldn't start now.

She said nothing, instead she disappeared appearing behind Naruto. Her hand had green chakra as she lunged forward her fist at Naruto, he backed up swiftly by back flipping away. The rest of the clones ran for Orochimaru who with one movement of his arm, made them all disappear. Sakura made one-step to get closer to Naruto, only to be pulled back by strong arms around her waist. She turned to see, Sasuke holding her tightly and close. She didn't move.

"Sakura…you're fighting me!" he said roughly.

Sakura quickly got out of his embrace and stared at him confusingly. Sasuke didn't like how she was looking at him. She looked like lifeless doll, only to be used as a puppet of Orochimaru. That didn't suit her…that didn't suit her at all.

Sasuke needed to break the spell at all costs. He made a promise to her, and Uchihas' keep their promises. He didn't want to fight her, but if that's what it takes, then so be it.

Sakura eyed Sasuke with a smirk on her pink lips, "Ano, Sasuke-kun. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, "Typical Sasuke." She shrugged, "No matter, I'm just going to kill you so that you'll be out of my way. And once I'm done with you I'm going for Naruto."

"Stop talking nonsense, Sakura." He spat angrily. Sakura was really pissing him off right now. He knew that's what she wanted, and it was working perfectly.

"What nonsense Sasuke? It's all true. Just staying with you all in Team 7 is a waste. Now I completely understand why you left us." Sakura said, while twirling a kunai with her fingers.

"That was a stupid mistake." Sasuke said a tone of regret in his voice.

Sakura looked at him curiously she didn't think Sasuke Uchiha was capable of admitting he was wrong, but what did it matter to her? She stopped twirling the Kunai.

"You're right Sasuke, it was stupid. Do you know why?" Sakura asked, grinning slightly.

Sasuke said nothing, considering he really didn't know why. He just knew he was wrong for leaving.

"Because...you didn't kill me when you had the chance that night." Sakura said softly, as she began walking towards Sasuke. Her eyes still showed no emotion, and that worried Sasuke to no end. And then there was her arm. She already lost so much blood, she could die.

He was taken back by what she had said. Sasuke felt the guilt coming back again. He had hurt her so much to the point where she's sought out Orochimaru for power. He let her fall into an abyss of loneliness and she was now broken. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He loved Sakura and there was no way Orochimaru was going to get to her.

Sasuke stood there waiting for her to come to him. He wondered what she was going to do next. Sasuke took a quick glance at Naruto and Orochimaru. They were battling it off. Naruto was doing well. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. After all the times Naruto had been annoying saying how he was going to get stronger, it did happen. Sasuke was happy for his best friend. His attention then went right back to Sakura. She was gone.

"Kuso…" he cursed and looked around cautiously. He shouldn't have turned to look at Naruto. He was doing fine. "_Damnit…why is that when I'm worrying and doing something right, something else goes wrong?" _

Sasuke activated his Sharigan, but she was nowhere in sight. _"What the hell? Where is she?" _He felt her chakra behind him; he turned quickly to see her coming at him with a fist. Sasuke ducked, and then kicked her on her side; Sakura quickly blocked it by putting up her own leg in defense. Sakura took a chance and stabbed him on the chest with a Kunai. Sasuke cried out in pain. He then grabbed Sakuras' wrist and pulled her towards him, he held a Kunai to her neck.

"Sakura…" he whispered softly as he gazed into her emerald orbs. Sakura stared back into his onyx orbs. She saw the regret, sadness, and…love?

Sasuke felt a warm liquid on his arm, he looked down to see Sakuras' blood dripping on him. He looked back at her.

"Sakura…heal yourself." He said, as his eyes hardened, still staring into hers.

"For what?" she asked, looking away from his eyes. She couldn't look into them, not now.

"It was a question, now do it." He commanded.

"No."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Uchiha! N-O no." she answered simply

"Sakura…" he gritted his teeth, just do it, I don't want you to die."

"Ugh, shut up with that already, I know you don't care. You're just saying that so I won't go with Orochimaru and get stronger." She fought back.

"Please…." He whispered.

Sakura gasped softly and turned back to look at him. His eyes showed worry. The grip he had on her wrist had loosened.

"Sasuke-kun…why?..." she asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Because…I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got on his knees breathing heavly. Orochimaru had just stabbed him deep in the shoulder with that sword that came out from his mouth. _"Damn I knew Orochimaru was strong, but damn."_

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah, Naruto-kun. You may have trained under my dear friend Jiraiya, but even he could not defeat me. What makes you think you can?"

Naruto stood up and smirked, "Because I won't hold back."

Orochimaru grunted at that statement, "Heh, foolish friend of mine, he couldn't even put aside those ignorant emotions. They'll do him no good."

"You're wrong…"

Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow, "Am I?"

"Hai, having emotions like that make you stronger. Once you find yourself battling to save and protect someone, that's when you see how strong you really are!"

"Hn, very nice speech Naruto-kun." Orochimaru licked his lips, his eyes showing a lust for blood. "Too bad you won't be able to give that speech as Hokage!" Orochimarus' tounge stormed out of his mouth almost instantly and wrapped itself around Naruto.

**POOF!  
**

"Damn…a clone" he cursed.

Naruto then appeared behind him, "Exactly! Like I'd let that thing touch me?!"

Orochimaru turned to face him, only to be taken back by the sudden force of the Kyuubi chakra.

"He's strong…" Orochimaru faced Naruto with a evil smirk. "You won't kill me Kyuubi."

Naruto growled, "And why is that?"

"Because the only one that can kill me, is under my command." He grinned menacingly.

Naruto clenched his fist tightly, "No, I'll be the one to kill you. No one else."

"Heh, we shall see." Orochimaru charged towards Naruto.

Naruto focused his chakra on his feet waiting, with one thought in his mind.

"_Sasuke-teme…you better save Sakura-chan…"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke suddenly found himself leaning closer to her. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, as was on Sakuras'. She stood still, not sure what was happening. Their lips were centimeters apart. Getting closer and closer…

A pain suddenly shot through her whole body, "No…stay back!" She pushed Sasuke and back flipped away. Sakura began to tremble, her hands shook shakily. She got on her knees yelling.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in concern.

Naruto stopped his attack against Orochimaru, who was on the ground bleeding severely, (Naruto had just punctured him in the stomach with his Rasengan) and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto dropped Orochimaru on the floor and raced towards Sasuke.

Sakura slowly stood up, the pain still running through her whole body. It hurt, it hurt badly. She just wanted someone to take it all away.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"I…don't know…" Sasuke replied trembling slightly. Her scream really frightened him.

Then an evil laughter was heard coming from Orochimaru. "Hahaha, nothing is wrong with her my boys! She is simply readying herself for the transformation. Any moment now my soul will transfer in her body!" In a blink of an eye Orochimaru disappeared and appeared next to Sakura, who was still shaking.

"You evil bastard! Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled, eyeing the two in front of him.

"Never!!!!"

A dark force began surrounding both Orochimaru and Sakura. Sakura looked so lifeless, as Orochimaru began to take over. A black shadow emerges from Orochimarus body and was going straight into Sakuras'. Both shinobi watched in horror. They wanted to go save her, but their bodies weren't responding.

**WHOOSH! **

A kunai came between Orochimarus' body and Sakuras', causing the ritual to cease. Everyone turned to see who threw the Kunai. The figure slowly rose from the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei! I thought you were dead!" Naruto cried happily.

Sasuke quickly took this chance and grabbed Sakura away from Orochimaru stealthy. He brought her back to where Naruto was.

"Good job Sasuke." Complimented Kakashi, a smile appeared under his mask.

Naruto went by Kakashi. "You ready to take him on Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "Let's do this."

By now the black soul of Orochimaru had already subsided into his body. He was standing, his head lowred, facing the ground. Naruto and Kakashi took no hesitation and charged at Orochimaru with all they had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke held Sakura in his arm tightly, never wanting to let her go. Sakura looked at him, but said nothing. She quickly got out of his grasp and rose from the ground, getting into her fighting stance. It seemed as though the spell had yet to be broken.

"_Damnit…how the hell do you break the damn spell he has on her? I already tried talking her out of it…."_ Sasuke thought for a moment. _"I've tried everything except…"_ Sasuke couldn't believe what he was going to do, but he stood up and faced Sakura. She ran towards him full speed, only to be caught on the wrist by Sasuke. He pulled her closer to him, and crashed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but then closed as his lips moved ever so softly against hers. The kiss was passionate and warm. This was the feeling the both longed for, and now they had it.

After a few moments, they pulled back. Sasuke noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked and sighed in relief. His Sakura was back.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun…arigatou…" she said softly.

Sasuke blushed slightly, but kept his cool, "Come one we're not done yet."

Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Let's do this." He said smirking.

"Hai, let's kill Orochimaru once and for all!"

**tbc…**

**alright wooo! That chapter is done!!! Seiko!**

**And just so you know, I don't really know how the tranfering thing works, so I made it up! LOL**

**Ok well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Considering there is one more after this!**

**Well I'm off! Its like 8 a.m and I haven't slept :yawns: **

**R&R please!!**

**And to all my fans:**

**Thank you for reading and being a fan! You've all made me sooo happy! This will be my first fic complete! Thanks again!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Britt**


End file.
